Permanent
by Lil' Dark
Summary: You'll find out in the fic itself. It's M rated for lemon between Yami and Yugi. Please read the notes, so you won't sue me. Have fun with some lemony goodness!
1. Marker

Hellooooo everybody!!!!!

Before someone starts sueing me, I am allowed to use this one shot chapter for my own twisted mind!!!! I'm allowed to make a two-shot out of it from my friend YamisChibi.

So I will do the disclaimer like this: No, this story has not been made by me, but by my dear friend YamisChibi. I was allowed to make a second chapter for this story. Oh, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!... Pity though.

Warnings: sex, pure sex between two gorgeous guys. It's Yami and Yugi. I first wanted to change this to Atemu and Yami, but that would be too OOC, so I kept Yami and Yugi. I can always make a mobiumshipping story of it, when people will not sue me.

Please enjoy. I will post chapter 2.. and maybe chapter 3 soon!!!

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Marker**

//

It was just a day.

A day with the sun shining, no grandfather at home and just a quiet peaceful day of reading a favorite book. Yami sighed content. The curtains were half-closed, the radio let him listen music calmly… The only thing _missing_ was his Yugi.

The overly sweet and cute smaller teenager was rummaging somewhere through drawers. He had nearly pushed Yami off the sofa to get something from under the cushion. Nearly, because Yami wouldn't let Yugi do something like that. It would harm his dignity big time.

Suddenly Yugi ran passed by the sofa and into the kitchen. Yami looked up from his book and after his Aibou. The pale one wore very, very short shorts and a loose shirt. One side would hang over his shoulder, giving away the delicate crook of Yugi's neck and shoulder. Yami shuddered and quickly returned to his book.

Although they still lived with Solomon, Yugi's grandfather, Yugi wasn't as innocent as his grandfather thought. Yami chuckled, while his eyes scanned the words. Yugi's language was difficult, much more then his own, but he was learning. He liked the normal letters better, though. He smiled sweetly, until that was broken by something that pressed against his cheek.

"Aibou!", he called out and touched his cheek when Yugi removed the thing that had been touching it. Yugi giggled and went over to his other side to press the annoying thing against his other cheek. Yami dropped the book while he felt Yugi _writing_ on his cheek.

"What are you doing?", Yami asked shocked and he stared at his Aibou. Yugi giggled and sat down in his lap. The smaller teenager held a marker in his hand and giggled playfully at Yami. Yugi leaned forward slowly, their proximity of a certain area sending sparks up and down Yami's spine. Yugi wrote something down on his lips and Yami looked with his crimson eyes at Yugi.

"I own you", Yugi stated and kissed him passionatly. Yami moaned and pulled his Aibou closer. The kiss was slow and lovingly. Yugi softly nibbled on Yami's lower lip, the older one letting Yugi's tongue in his mouth. Yugi moaned as well, but whined when they had to break the kiss for air.

"You… own me?", Yami panted. Yugi giggled and brought Yami into the hallway in front of the mirror.

"I wrote my name on you so I may kiss it. And it means I own you, especially that part of your body", Yugi said and softly wrote his name in English letters on Yami's bicep. On the place he didn't write he softly kissed the arm and sucked on the soft flesh. Yami moaned, his Aibou was _good_. Gently Yugi blew warm breath onto the red spot he had been sucking on, but he missed the mischievous glint in Yami's eyes.

Before Yugi knew it he was pinned against the wall. With wide eyes and his mouth open in a silent gasp he looked at Yami. The crimson eyes were darker then usual and Yugi smirked.

"Tense, my love?", Yugi asked and giggled. Yami smirked as well and took the marker from Yugi. Yugi raised an eyebrow, what did his love wanted with that thing?? Then it dawned him.

"No, no… It was my id-", Yugi started but softly Yami wrote on his lips and then kissed them. Their tongues danced and Yami released Yugi's hands to cup Yugi's cheeks. Yugi swung his arms around Yami's neck and moaned. Yami felt the moan vibrate in his mouth and throat.

They broke apart and Yami wrote down onto Yugi's cheeks and forehead and nose and neck and the crooks of Yugi's neck and on Yugi's shoulders. Yugi wriggled under the touch and he giggled at the tickling feeling. Yami touched every spot he had written on. By now, he was working on a large hickey in Yugi's neck. A knee was wretched between Yugi's leg, rubbing against certain boy's manhood.

"Aaah… Gooooood. My idea…", Yugi moaned. Yami smirked.

"Nobody owns me, but if you want to play that game… I own you, Yugi. And everything I write my name on", Yami said. His eyes were dark of lust and love. Yugi's eyes were half-lidded and he moaned loudly when Yami rubbed his manhood once again. Yami lifted the boy up, and while holding the cheeks of Yugi's ass, he carried Yugi back to the sofa. For a couple of times he nearly lost his balance, Yugi kissing him and teasing with soft strokes of both clothed members. They ended up on the sofa, Yami on top of Yugi, the older one straddling Yugi's waist while he sat on the younger one's lap. With one hand he softly stroked Yugi's clothed stomach. Yugi giggled at the sensation and Yami lifted the shirt off of Yugi's body and threw it away in a corner.

Yugi's chest was pale and softly Yami trailed his finger up and down. Then he picked up the marker and started writing again. Yugi screamed while Yami wrote and rubbed Yugi's clothed member unsymphatically through the short's fabric. When Yami lifted the marker Yugi looked at his hands. Everywhere was Yami's name in English letters. Yami smirked and looked at Yugi's shorts. A little strip of soft hair dissappeared under the rim of Yugi's shorts and slowly Yami bend down.

With still the marker in his hand he opened the button with his teeth and he went very slowly with the flyer. Yugi moaned without stopping. Every vibration was nearly too much, but he gasped at the sudden cool air running passed his length. Yami had removed his shorts with the speed of a magician. It landed somewhere on the ground, but Yami smirked at seeing his angel lying like that.

In his back Yami felt a knee pressing as if Yugi wanted him to come closer. But in front of Yami was a heavily panting Yugi. His lips slightly parted and his breathing short and ragged. The amethyst coloured eyes were half-lidded and in front of his own painful tent was Yugi's erect penis. Yami licked his lips and adjusted his way of sitting.

He pushed Yugi's pressing knee out of the way and lay down between Yugi's parted legs. He had already written on Yugi's legs and feet. But there were some places where his name was still missing. Yugi moaned and screamed to the ceiling when Yami wrote his own name onto his manhood and then softly kissed it.

Yami licked the member tenderly and took the tip inside his mouth, giving a hard suck on it. Yugi screamed, this was unfair, but soooo good. He should have done this trick before. He should've known how to get his beloved act like an animal. Wait, he knew _that_ already.

"YAMI!!", Yugi screamed and his seed went flying down Yami's throat. Yami smirked.

"I own you… Aibou. And I may… kiss everything my… name is on", Yami panted. Yugi's seed clung to his lips and it's taste was savoured on his tongue. Yami crawled up towards Yugi's face and kissed the one he loved so much. Yugi had other ideas though. Yami was way overdressed to his liking.

Turning the tables quickly, Yugi sat above Yami's abdomen and smirked down at the once king. With one delicate eyebrow raised, Yami looked at the younger one, but Yugi slowly took the marker from Yami's grip. Being skilled, Yugi undressed Yami from head to toe in no time. He looked at the bronzen king in front of him and pressed the tip of the marker against the sweat-covered chest. Slowly, tickling slowly he drew a perfect star on the strong chest.

Yami moaned and arched his back a little bit. He wanted to get rid of this feeling, but it felt _so _good as well. Everything his Aibou did was good, every writing of Yugi's name felt so good. Yugi bent forward to kiss Yami's chest. To suck on the soft nipples. To harden them, while rocking softly against Yami's member. Yami couldn't stop crying out from pleasure. This was heaven!

"Aibou!!", Yami called out when Yugi stroked Yami's penis softly and wrote on it the same time. He could feel the twitching desire and like a little kitten, Yugi licked up the pre cum.

"Yes?", he softly asked and with a small smirk he looked at Yami. The former ruler was panting like he had run miles and Yugi licked his lips. He had written his name everywhere, but softly he bent over Yami's leg and draw a small heart near his name. While doing that, he didn't see his Yami search for something that lay hidden under the cushion of the sofa.

When Yugi looked up proud from his work, he caught the sexy smirk on Yami's lips. He caught that stare in those eyes and he could smell the lavender scent and he heard Yami's fingers rubbing against each other, lubricant dripping on Yami's chest. Yugi's head swirled and before he knew it he lay on the couch, softly pressed in the cushions and his yami shoved two fingers inside of him.

"Yami!!", Yugi screamed when the dark one nailed his prostate. Fireworks exploded behind Yugi's closed eyes, but he softly moved back against the prodding fingers. It had hurt a little bit, two fingers like that, but Yami knew that the younger one could stand against it. He knew that Yugi loved him that way.

"Aibou", the darker one purred and he licked Yugi's chest. Where his Yami had hidden the lubricant, Yugi didn't want to know. A third finger was added to the playful game and Yugi moaned loudly. Yami purred again, licking Yugi's chest once more, sucking on the hardening nipples. He loved his Aibou defenseless.

When he pulled his fingers back, Yugi whimpered. The smaller one was just lying there, getting ready to scream to the Heavens. Panting and tired of the assault so far. Yugi loved his Yami rough. With half-lidded eyes Yugi looked at his dark and smiled when he saw how Yami prepared himself. He felt his own member twitch in desire and he smirked when Yami looked at him again.

"Any wishes??", Yami panted out. Yugi giggled.

"Heaven", he said. Yami knew what his loved one had dared him with. Softly his hands ran up Yugi's legs. Stroking said male's thighs and Yugi's stomach before Yugi pulled him closer with legs curled around Yami's back. With a quick snap of his hips Yami entered Yugi's still thight entrance. He didn't wait for Yugi to adjust or for Yugi to finish his scream of tortured pleasure. Quickly he pulled back and thrusted back in.

"Nnghh, Aibou!!", Yami called out. His lover was so hothothothot and so thightthightthight, but still he pulled back and thrusted back in with the speed of a cheetah. Yugi screamed and cried out when his prostate was hit. Sometimes Yami used a different angle, but Yugi pulled the other male closer and closer with his pressing knees and digging nails. Wet, crimson blood dribbled down Yami neck, the male shuddering of pleasure. Yugi moaned loudly at the cool, but warm feeling of the blood running along his fingers.

"YAMI!!", he screamed to the ceiling when his dark reached between them to assault his member with quick handwork. Seed splashed between them when Yugi came with the loudest scream so far. Yami felt Yugi's entrance thightening on him and with a scream of his own he came, sending his seed deep inside Yugi.

As a boneless heap he fell on top of Yugi, who didn't even notice. Both boys were filling their lungs with oxygen, while Yugi stroked Yami's hair softly. Yami purred softly, something he shouldn't do when air was much needed.

"Love you… Aibou", Yami whispered, giving soft kisses in the crook of Yugi's neck when he pulled out of the young teen. Yugi made a sound between a moan and a whimper, but smiled content as well.

"Love you too, Yami… Koi-kitten", Yugi whispered back. Yami purred softly at the nickname and when darkness consumed them it was taken with graditude.

//

Later on they found out to never have sex again when Mutou-sama would come home from grocerie-shopping. Luckily for them it had been the last scream the man had heard… before barging into the room, waking them up again from some nice needed sleep on Mutou-sama's best sofa.

//

* * *

Okay, let met explain the ending. Not many reviewers of YamisChibi did... so anyway: Grandpa walks in on them lying naked on the sofa. Can you imagine how that man would react???

And yes, I deleted the last line that was originally in this fic, because the plot would be gone otherwise.  
I shall see if this will become Mobiumshipping.

Please leave a review. The next chapter will then be dedicated to you!!


	2. Body

Hello people!!!! Thank you all so much for reviewing!!! EIGHT reviews for the first chapter!!! I'm so happy so many people like it!! ^-^  
But!!! I have found out this story is going to be more than three chapters... Maybe even more than five. Considering I have to get Atemu into the picture first and then some cute nice little twisty things are going to happen to our lovely... loves. ^-^

I hope everyone does like this chapter as well.  
This one is written by me, not by YamisChibi.

What I also wanted to tell. I'm not sure if anybody notices, but I let the story title be combined with the chapter title. Chapter 1 was: Permanent Marker. This chapter is Permanent Body. Also a slight **warning: **this story is not written in any style you are used from me. I think it's a little bit too quickly written, so I hope people will still understand.

Then on to the dedication of this chapter:  
Dedicated to: NekoDarkness, , Chibi-Yugi, YamiTeddy, Yaminisu, Skye-Yue, B-Bellisthename, Yamino Tenshi 202!!!

Thank you all and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Body.**

//

As the sun shone inside the lover's room, Yami groaned and hid his face in the crook of Yugi's neck. A blissful sigh escaped Yugi's mouth before the younger one rolled over and Yami let out a whiny moan. His eyes still closed, he searched for Yugi's naked body, but when the bed was left cold, he finally opened his eyes. He did remember what had happened perfectly clear. His ears were still ringing because Grandpa had to yell at them.

"_You had sex before marriedge_?!!!", Grandpa had yelled at Yugi. When Yami had pulled his love away from the older male, his ear had nearly been pulled from his head. It was now clear to him how much Grandpa loved his grandson and his precious sofa which was covered in stains, reflecting what the actions of him and Yugi had been. When Yami had collected his dignity after being pulled down like that, he had yelled every Egyptian curse at the old man he knew.

And only after that he had said: _"Might it have escaped your eyes, Mutou-sama, I love Yugi. And if I love someone I care for them. And only with their permission I do what pleasures both of us! NOW GET AWAY FROM US_!!!!", He had taken Yugi out of the livingroom, totally forgotten that he must have looked ridiculous with Yugi's name all written over his naked body yelling at Yugi's grandfather to leave him and Yugi alone. Yami sighed, it took an awful long time for Yugi to get back. Maybe he was making breakfast... Or he was making up with his grandfather. Yami snorted, that man didn't deserve it sometimes. When the need was rising too high and Yugi wasn't back yet, Yami made the walk to the bathroom to relieve himself and then took a shower afterwards.

His mind was dazed enough to wipe gently at Yugi's name. He even tried it with soap, but it was hard to come off. Although he really didn't mind the heart on his thigh. He sighed, as long as the names on his face would get off he was happy. Only three minutes later, told everyone in the house that the names hadn't come off.

"YUGI!!!!", the ancient ex-Pharaoh called out and even grandpa walked with Yugi, worry etched on his face. He knew that Yami still had to apologize, he wouldn't have it from his grandson. But when the arrogant boy would scream, it meant something.

"What is it?", Yugi asked. He looked at his wet, hot dark, but tilted his head instead of pouncing on him. He needed to relieve his grandfather just a little bit about that.

"It's not getting off", Yami said as he rubbed his cheek. Yugi rose an eyebrow.

"Wh-... Oh, the ink?? But it has to get off", Yugi said as he walked over to Yami, rubbing his own cheek. When the ink was not present on the tips of his fingers he looked into the mirror worryingly. The ink, which held Yami's name, didn't even seem to be touched.

"No", Yugi murmured as he stared at his grandfather, who started laughing. Yami stared at Yugi.

"I... accidentally... used a permanent marker", Yugi whispered. Seconds after he had finished saying that, Yami stormed out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. Still wet from the shower he lay down in bed and pulled the covers over his body.

"You do realize you have school today, Yugi?", grandfather asked innocently. Yugi looked at the old man and then walked into his bedroom. He joined his Dark under the covers.

"Boys!", grandfather called out, but the door was slammed shut and even the elder could feel the magic.

"Forget it!! I'm coming out when it's off!!", Yami called out and he cuddled to Yugi. In the smaller one's ear he whispered: "_This is your fault and you will pay_".

//

Grandfather banged onto the door for several minutes, but it didn't budge. Nor was he let inside the room, as he heard and audible click that meant the door was locked. The elder stood, yelling at both teenagers that they should come out and at least eat something. He had even tried to lure his own grandson out of that room with pancakes, but it was the Pharaoh who wouldn't budge at all.

"_But Yami!! Pancakes_", Solomon heard Yugi whine. Still, without hearing an answer, grandfather knew that Yami wouldn't open the door. Eventually the elder gave up and went into the shop, finding Jonouchi and Ryou staring at him.

"What was all the yelling for?", Jonouchi asked. Solomon looked at them.

"Did you knew that Yugi had had sex with Yami before?", the elder asked bluntly. Jonouchi blushed.

"Yes", Ryou answered bluntly. Maybe Bakura was rubbing off his personality just a little bit too much. Solomon looked at the two boys and sighed softly.

"Let's just say... That I know now too. And they used a permanent marker to write their names on each other's faces", grandfather said and dug his forehead in his hand. Both Ryou and Jonouchi rose their eyebrows.

"Permanent marker?? Are they nuts?", Jonouchi asked and he walked up stairs. Ryou followed him, but even after they had asked question through the door, neither one of them was willingly to come out. Or Yami didn't want Yugi to vent outside the bedroom and kept him there. They thought that possible as well.

"We'll deliver your homework after school", Jonouchi said, after multiple tries. They heard Yugi's "_Thank you!_", before going downstairs and leaving for school.

"Maybe we should call Bakura and Marik. I'm pretty sure that with some Magic they can get the writings off", Ryou said. Jonouchi snickered and Ryou heard him mumble: "_Permanent_".

//

**That midday**

//

"Guys!!! We got your homework!", Jonouchi called out through the door which led to the other's shared bedroom. They heard stumbling, but not from the bedroom. Ryou, and Bakura, turned around to the bathroom.

"_Just hold still_", they heard Yugi say and he opened the door.

"It hurts!!", Yami called after his lover and Yugi sighed. With a apologetic face he smiled at his friends who stared at Yami's names on his cheeks and forehead and bridge of his nose... For Bakura, it was too much. Together with Marik he burst out in laughter and had to hold himself up with the wall as support. Malik gave Marik a slap on the back of his head, but it was some Shadow Magic that made them shut up.

"Stop laughing at my Aibou", Yami said as he stood in the doorway with a towel pressed against his lower arm and strangling the albino and Egyptian with Shadow Magic. Yugi swatted Yami's arm carefully and sighed as Bakura and Marik were gasping for air. Yami still glared at them, but went back into the bathroom.

"Is he okay?", Ryou asked worriedly. Yugi looked at them and sighed softly.

"He tried to get rid of the writings with Shadow Magic, but... It didn't go so well", Yugi said. Bakura and Marik entered the bathroom curiously, seeing blood in the sink, while Yami closed the wound with Shadow Magic. Something that does go well. Marik looked at the now closed cut, it was long and looked painful.

"Maybe we should do it", Bakura said.

"No!", Ryou yelled from the hallway. Yami shook his head.

"My temper got the better of me. I'll try again some time later", Yami said and he wanted to walk out of the bathroom, but Bakura closed the door and locked it. Yami glared at them.

"I still have this temper, you know. And this delirious desire to strangle the both of you. Get out of my away", Yami said, his voice cold and harsh. Marik's purple eyes held a devious glint in them before both Bakura and Marik held their fingers at Yami's forehead.

"Don't you dare!", Yami yelled at them, before Shadow Magic interrupted their yelling at each other and they were blown apart.

"Maybe we used to much", Marik groaned and he sat up. Bakura moaned painfully and looked at his partner in crime.

"Maybe we blasted him to shreds in is the world ours", Bakura said and chuckled. Marik chuckled as well, while they heard two more moans. _Two? _Bakura and Marik nearly snapped all their nerves and muscles in their necks with the way they turned their heads so quickly. Yami sat up with a hand on his head. Eyes, the colour of red roses, stared into sudden wide crimson ones.

A long scream of pure terror and shock engulfed the echoing bathroom.

* * *

Well, everything goes a little bit quickly, but it's fun. I love torture.  
I hope you all enjoyed!!

And remember! Do you want to have the next chapter dedicated to you?? Then please leave a review!!  
BTW: They feed my muse too! ^-^


	3. Shock

Hello kind readers and reviewers!!!! I am still not agreeiing with the way I'm writing these chapters. Compared to "Humanchild" they are stupidly short and unbelievable. But alas, I do like them somewhere in my heart. xD

I hope everyone enjoys himself with chapter three: Permanent Shock. I have another **warning** for all of you: Atemu is OOC, sometimes. Not always, I will also make him growl at people who come to close to Yugi. hahahaha xD And Yami's head goes haywire.

Anyway, I want to dedicate this chapter to my nine reviewers: Thank you:  
Yamino Tenshi 202, SRRH, Yaminisu (who reviewed through email), Sky-Yue, Fluus, NekoDarkness, Chibi-Yugi, Happyfish, Dragoon 182.

Thank you all and please enjoy!!!**Chapter 3  
**Shock

* * *

//

"I didn't do anything!! I swear!", Marik called out, clinging to Malik. Bakura glared at the not-so-innocent Egyptian.

"You helped me!! Look what you did, moron!", Bakura called out and he pointed at the two men on the bathroom floor. Everyone had come in after the scream that had scared Yugi half to death. Even Grandpa stood shocked in the room, just staring openly.

"You- You", Yami kept repeating. The other just stared at him. Almost perfect twins, they were, except for the tanned skin and the rose-red eyes. Their clothing was different too. As Yami sat there in his pyjama pants, the other Yami (or whoever he might be) sat in a shenti on the floor. Golden jewellery adorned his perfect body, but all that came from his mouth was a softer baritone voice, repeating what Yami said, equally in shock.

"I told you not to use Shadow Magic!!", Ryou called out and grabbed Bakura's ear to drag the ex-spirit down. Bakura whimpered, although not seeming to be, Ryou was very strong. And at the moment also very angry.

"What happened?", Yugi asked above the voices, as he stared at two delicate... Well, one was Yami, but who the other was, Yugi wasn't sure. He had a feeling though, a bad one. Yami snapped out of his shock and rose up.

"Nothing!", Marik exclaimed.

"If you did nothing than I wouldn't be sitting here", the other 'Yami' suddenly said and rose up as well. It was almost terrifying the way they looked so much alike. Both had their arms crossed before their bare chests, while they held the same angry glint in their different coloured eyes.

"I told you not to do it. And now he is standing here... Why? ... Who are you anyway?", Yami asked as he turned to his reflection. Rose-red eyes blinked.

"I am you. My name is Atemu and I have residing in you for quite some time now. I only think that when they used the Shadow Magic something happened so we got separated", Atemu said. Yami stared at him and Atemu stared back at Yami.

"Me? You're me?? How... I don't get it!", Yami screamed in rage and with Shadow Magic he flung the tendrils at Marik and Bakura, strangling them. Atemu chuckled.

"Nor do I. I do remember that electrifying shock before ending up in this room. And luckily I have a little bit of your memories about what this room is for...", further than that he didn't get. A tendril of Magic grabbed him and brought him _very_ close to Yami's face.

"Memories?", he asked. Atemu chuckled.

"Just some, not all", Atemu said, but with a tendril of Shadow Magic on his own he grabbed Yami's neck. When he saw the glint in Yami's eyes and Yami the glint in Atemu's, they let go of each other and focused upon Marik and Bakura.

"Let go, Pharaoh!", Bakura called out. Atemu blinked.

"I can't. I'm not in control at the moment", he said and laughed.

"Can you get us back to normal!", Yami yelled and the tendril shook.

"No idea!! Maybe you will forever be separated like that", Marik said and Yami growled. Yugi giggled and both Yami and Atemu looked at him.

"Atemu can stay for a while. He is you after all. And besides, maybe he doesn't want to go so soon", Yugi said and Atemu smiled sweetly.

"Your Hikari is right. I have no wishes to leave yet", Atemu said and sighed softly. A pout formed on his lips as he stood next to Yugi, who had the puppy-dog eyes of doom on his face. Yami let go of Bakura and Marik as he stared at the pout on his... no, Atemu's lips. Hell, he didn't pout!! This time, Grandpa decided to step in.

"Who says we have room for him, Yugi?", the elder asked. Yugi turned towards his Grandpa and it took a full two seconds before the older man crumbled under _that_ look.

"I can stay?", Atemu asked, cutely tilting his head. Again a shiver went over Yami's spine. He was not like that! Atemu couldn't be him, because Yami did not do that! Yugi hugged Yami softly and whispered something in his ear. Again Yami looked and he touched Atemu's cheek. Atemu looked at him.

"You have both our names written on your face", Yami murmured. Atemu looked into the mirror and then back to Yami. A tendril shoot up at Atemu's face. Yami grabbed it with one of his own and showed his arm.

"Don't do that. I thought you had some of my memories?", Yami asked, seeing the blush on Yugi's face. Atemu looked at the long, closed cut. He did remember, but he knew he was better at Magic than the one before him. And so he said just that. Yami shrugged.

"Fine, go ahead", the pale man said and walked away. He was grabbed from behind, but it was not Yugi.

"You can't leave me!!", Atemu said, demanding Yami to stay with him. "I mean... I have your memories a little bit, but I can't go on by myself. You can't leave me alone!", Atemu continued. Yami looked at him, again seeing that glint. He knew how Atemu felt, he would have felt the same if Yugi had never helped him getting to know this world. Softly he took Atemu's arm.

"Come on then. Yugi, you must help too", Yami said and they left the rest of the family in the bathroom. Ryou stared after the three males and then at Bakura.

"Tonight, you sleep on the sofa. I don't want to hear a whine from your mouth and I don't want to hear any excuses as what happened today. I'm going downstairs and you will follow", Ryou said. Bakura walked after Ryou silently. Grandpa left, together with Malik and Marik, who were having a mind-link discussion. Solomon sighed, he had no voice in this argue, not even the one of letting Atemu stay in his house or not. And truth to be told, he didn't want to argue. With two men in the house, both capable of Shadow Magic, it was best to keep silent. Sometimes...

//

Yugi softly covered Atemu with the blankets and walked over to Yami. Yami sighed, this was not normal. He still couldn't believe that Atemu came from his being, his Soul... had his memories. But clearly Atemu had, he had exactly told them how Pegasus looked like, munching on some self-made toast with eggs and bacon.

"He's cuter than you... More childlike", Yugi said. Yami snorted.

"Off course he is. I... He died before he could become a grown-up. He's like you", Yami said, closing the door. Yugi shook his head and Yami stared at him.

"He's the innocent you. Actually, the side you only show me when nobody is around, or rather... The side you don't show at all. While Atemu can be like you as well... You saw how he reacted on Marik and Bakura when they came downstairs. He growled at them, but much more innocently", Yugi said. Yami sighed, maybe Yugi was... No, Yugi was not right. Atemu was not him, he was just someone who came from Yami, but was totally different.

Right?

* * *

Well, that was Chapter 3 for all of you. I hope to have chapter 4 done earlier than this one, but horrible tests are coming up... .  
So I might have some delay.

I hope that everyone will review again, then the next chapter will be dedicated to you!! ^-^  
A nice day/night everyone!


	4. Drool

Hellooooooo!!!! I'm sorry!! Please forgive me for not updating anytime sooner. The chapter I've written now is just a sorry excuse to get you all happy again. I don't like the middle part of the story, but I do like the ending. ^-^

Thank you all who reviewed!! This chapter is dedicated to:  
**- Chibi Yugi  
-** **Yaminisu  
- Goddess-chan123  
- SRRH  
- Valkyria Raven  
- Clare-stovold  
- Happyfish  
**Thank you all for the lovely reviews and up to Chapter 4: Permanent Drool. *giggle*

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4  
**Drool

//

Yugi stared and Yugi drooled. That was how this morning started... Well, actually his morning had started quite differently. He awoke with not only Yami next to him, but also Atemu. Which escalated into yelling, fighting and eventually in him being ignored by both Yami and Atemu. Until they knew they couldn't win from each other, started to ignore they were fighting and cuddled up with Yugi. The smaller boy had felt like a slice of cheese between two pieces of bread.

After that, grandfather had decided he had forgiven Yami (Yugi was sure because the elder was afraid of not only Yami's, but also Atemu's Shadow Magic) and had suggested that they would dress up and go do some shopping. Dressing up, both Yami and Atemu did, but they didn't leave the house. And now Yugi was stuck, between the two bodies of both gorgeous men, together with his memories of this morning.

//**Flashback**//

"_Yugi ordered you to give me your clothes! And I demand you to dress me up", Atemu said to Yami. Yami only snorted, taking a pair of his leather pants and sleeveless shirt, and going to the bathroom. Atemu whined, clinging to Yami as if he was his lifeline, and once again they were ignoring Yugi, who stared. Both Atemu and Yami still had the ink on their bodies, Yami was littered with Yugi's name and Atemu held both Yugi's and Yami's name. When they went to the bathroom, Yugi followed. _

"_You cannot demand me! I'm Pharaoh as well", Yami said, but he didn't object against the clinging from Atemu. He knew, deep down, he had been like that to Yugi as well. Desperately he looked at Yugi, who smiled at him. Yami sighed softly and undid Atemu's arms around him._

"_Come on, I want to take a shower", Yami said. Yugi kissed his lips, ignoring Atemu for a second and turning on the shower. He knew he would love this act being played out in front of him. Atemu looked at Yugi._

"_Where is my morningkiss?", Atemu asked and he tilted his head cutely. Yami nearly groaned, he was not that cute... he was not like Atemu... But when he was thinking that, Yugi gave Atemu a sweet morningkiss and he felt jealous. Damn the Egyptian teen who was_ not_ him. In a second the three men were under the shower. It was a little bit cramp, but unfortunately Atemu didn't care at all. He cuddled with Yugi and Yami cuddled with Yugi. They didn't growl at each other, knowing that they couldn't win. Yugi sighed, he had imagined his life a little bit more differently. But then again, who would object when two naked men pressed against _your_ naked body? Well, Yugi didn't, he only blushed, drooled and thought naughty things._

//**End Flashback**//

After the shower had been the fight with clothing. And at that point, Yugi was not involved, he could only drool. Yami had dressed Atemu up, Atemu slightly complaining at how tight everything was. Yami had hissed at him to stop complaining and there they stood, facing each other, glaring at each other. All Yugi saw was two men, delicious men, clad in leather, they're arms folded in front of their bare chest, water still dripping down out of their hair and it took everything not to pounce on them and have his way with them.

"Hikari! Enough, Atemu! Stop cuddling him, he's my boyfriend!", Yami hissed and snapped Yugi out of his memories. Eventually Yami had dressed Atemu up fully, as with himself and now they were here, in the livingroom.

"But I want Yugi to explain me how his grandfather made our breakfast! There was fire coming from that thing!", Atemu hissed back, pulling at Yugi on the left side. Immediately Yugi was pulled back on the right side.

"I thought you said you have my memories!", Yami called back and Yugi sighed.

"I can explain him, Yami. Don't worry", Yugi said. He rubbed at the itching spot on his cheek, where Yami's name was. The ink started itching and he hated it. Yami shook his head.

"I will not leave you in the hands of this idiot!", Yami called out. Atemu growled.

"I am still you, remember! You just called yourself an idiot... Idiot", Atemu retorted.

"You are not me! And I'm not you! You _died_ in Egypt, I _live_ in Japan", Yami called out and suddenly Atemu stopped growling and looked at Yami, tilting his head slightly. Yami sighed, maybe he shouldn't have said that... but he was so damned angry at the teen.

"Yami! Apologize, now!", Yugi ordered as Atemu let go off him and settled down in the corner of the new sofa (yes, grandfather has bought a new sofa within two days). Tears rolled down Atemu's cheeks before the tanned youth burried his head in against his pulled up knees and sobbed.

"I'm dead!!", Atemu wailed and Yugi rubbed Atemu's back softly. He glared at Yami, who sighed, but folded his arms over his chest anyway.

"And Yami is dead too if he does not apologize this minute!", Yugi said, still glaring at Yami. Maybe, like with Ryou, Yami was rubbing off a bit too much on him. Grandfather came upstairs from the shop, coming to see what was wrong.

"Fine! But he's still-", Yami started, but Yugi pointed at him and the sofa and he got the idea, continuing: "I'm sorry, Atemu. You're alive now too", Yami said and he knew, somewhere deep down, that Atemu had tricked him and his hikari. It had to be. Atemu looked up at him, a soft smile playing on his lips and he cuddled Yami. Yugi smiled too.

"Problem solved!", he said happily. His grandfather rolled his eyes and went downstairs again. Atemu looked up.

"Nooo!! The problem is not solved yet!!! I still don't know how you cook!", Atemu called out and he dragged Yugi towards the kitchen. Yami kept laying down on the sofa, glaring at the ceiling, his Shadow Magic lashing out to the coffeetable. Was Atemu already rubbing off on him? Why had he said sorry? Atemu was dead after all!! Yami growled softly, burried his head under the pillow of the new sofa and drew himself into an orb, created by the Magic. He didn't want to see somebody, talk to somebody or hear them. He needed time to think _alone_.

//

The night had fallen. With a tightened heart he looked at Yami. Rose-red eyes looked at Yugi too and he sighed softly. Atemu really hadn't meant to screw up like this, but the first moment he had felt his way out he wanted out. Yami was right, Atemu was a dead soul, one who lingered inside Yami for no reason. And so, he wanted what Yami had. Selfish yes, but he wanted love. Love from the hikari, love with sweetness.

Atemu snickered. Once again he had snuck into the room which held both Yugi and Yami. As if they could keep him locked up in there. Atemu stretched his finger out, touching the soft skin, loving it. Yami was right, he didn't knew more than a child, he had died too early. Yami had been able to live on, as a Soul and in the body of a sweet and kind-hearted youth. Yami had been able to grow up and he was still the child. Atemu pouted and then bit his lip. After Yami had come free from the orb, which took enough poking from him and Yugi, he had pouted cutely. It had always worked on the priests, but somehow Yami had forgotten that.

"_I don't pout, so you're not me_", Yami had told him. Yugi had rolled his eyes and he had hit the yami. The darkling. Atemu sighed again, stroking the cheek once more. It was so soft and he tilted his head, touching his own cheek. Which was soft as well, in Atemu's opinion. Atemu continued to stare at the couple. He heaved another sigh and smiled. Yami and him were the same. They were equally as stubborn and held equal love for the hikari. But he did understand though. Yami didn't want to be someone else, and quite frankly, nor did Atemu want to. Atemu was Atemu, a child who died too soon. Yami was Yami, a creepy guy.

Then WHY, of all gods, WHY was he falling in love with him?!

* * *

Okay, I actually wanted Atemu to bang his head against the bed and knock himself out cold, but considering he is still THE Atemu, I couldn't describe it. He does though... hahahaha xD But that will be described in the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed and yes, there is mobiumshipping on the way. I just don't know when..... And in the next chapter they will be a few days further and ink-free. Finally.... xD

Anyway, please leave a review!! ^-^  
P.S.: For this story counts as well, I hope to update soon, but because I go to England on Saturday I might update again when it's Tuesday. Well, that leaves me with enough time to work on the chapter, ne? ^-^


	5. Care

Hello to all!!! I'm really sorry not to update earlier, but here it is, chapter 5!!! I hope everyone will enjoy. Here I want to dedicate my lovely reviewers as well!!!!

- Happyfish  
- SRRH  
- YamiTeddy  
- Chibi-Yugi  
- Clare-stovold  
- Goddess-chan123  
- Zeraphie  
- FanFicFanGurl101  
- Yaminisu (through e-mail)

Thank you all and hopefully you will enjoy!!!!! ^-^

* * *

**Chapter 5  
****Care**

//

Yami woke up to the coldness beside him and turned over, trying to find Yugi. He heard voices, worried voices and he opened his eyes halfway to see what was going on. He saw Yugi rummaging around the room and Grandpa was kneeling onto the floor. With a groan Yami lifted his head from the pillow and looked down the floor, seeing Atemu with a bleeding forehead.

"What happened?", Yami asked, one eyebrow raised. Grandpa nearly jumped off the floor at his sudden voice, as Yugi blinked and looked at him.

"I have no idea. When I woke up a quarter ago I saw him like that. Clearly he banged his head against something", Yugi said. What he didn't know was that he was actually right. Atemu had been so frustrated with his feelings for Yami that he had dunked his head with a feverish blush on his cheek. Trouble was that he had dunked his head a little bit too low and to hard, thus banging his head against the side of the bed and knocking himself out.

Yami sighed heavily, still having no clue as to what has happened and he got out of bed. Lifting up the unconscious body of Atemu, he carefully carried it towards Atemu's bedroom and lay the boy... no, man down into the bed and covered the cold-growing body.

"How long do you think he has lain there?", Grandpa asked, but Yami shrugged. Yugi got in, starting to clean the headwound Atemu had caused himself.

"My question is what was he doing in our room?", Yami said, maybe growing a little bit mad for no reason. Still, when he looked at Atemu's sleeping face, he felt he couldn't stay mad for long. Softly he stroked the blond bangs out of the way so Yugi could clean away the blood, looking at Grandpa.

"Must we call an ambulance?", Yami asked softly, still stroking the soft hair and wondering why it was so soft. Yugi smiled as he saw the look on Yami's face, even though Yami's hair was a wild mass of spikes and he still looked sleepy as well, Yugi could see it. The care that developed in Yami's being. The care for Atemu and with some luck, Yugi hoped, they would stop bickering.

Atemu moaned softly in pain, opening his rose-red eyes and looking dazed at Yugi. Yami got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom for water as Yugi softly stroked Atemu's hair.

"Do you hear us, Atemu?", Grandpa asked, trying to search for anything that made Atemu different. He would go to the hospital as well, but he wanted to be sure. Atemu moaned again.

"Yes... Why does it hurt so much?", Atemu asked, his face contorted into one of pain. Yugi smiled sadly.

"You have a headwound, Atemu. We'll take you to the hospital soon. Do you remember anything?", Yugi asked. Yami came back with some water and gave it to Yugi.

"Not much... Is that bad?", Atemu asked softly. Yami blinked as Yugi bit his lip.

"What do you remember, Atemu?", Yugi asked. Atemu moaned as he tried to recall his memory and sighed.

"Everything until I fall asleep last night", Atemu said and Yugi sighed in relieve. Atemu smiled sweetly at Yugi, knowing he had said the right thing. He did remember until he had fallen asleep... and that he had hit his head as an idiot against the side of the lover's bed. Grandpa walked downstairs to get his carkeys, as Yugi gave Atemu a small headdress to make sure it wouldn't bleed on his clothes. Yami was appointed to help Atemu dress (Yugi couldn't stop giggling as he was in their bedroom, dressing up) and to help Atemu downstairs and into car so they could drive towards the hospital.

It was also Yami who calmed Atemu down while in the car and in the hospital. It was Yami who sat down upon Atemu so the nurse could attend to the headwound, looking at it and it was Yami, under Yugi's orders, who calmed Atemu down, instead of sitting down on him.

//

"Feel better now?", Yugi asked softly, Atemu back into bed. They had been said to give him plenty of rest and Yugi was sure to do that. Atemu looked at Yugi and nodded slightly.

"Sorry for being so much trouble", Atemu murmured, but Yugi kept stroking his hair and Atemu felt he didn't mind. It made him tired yes, but also good. Warm, deep inside.

"You're no trouble, Atemu. This can happen to everyone, although we are not really sure what happened. But don't worries, it's fine", Yugi said and he made sure that Atemu was nicely covered under the blankets, keeping him warm. Atemu sighed, not quite believing Yugi's words, but happy Yugi said them.

"I'm still sorry", Atemu breathed out and Yugi smiled.

"Just sleep, Atemu", he said softly and within a few more minutes Atemu was out like a light. Yugi smiled, turning to see Yami in the doorway and he smiled towards his lover.

"He's cute", Yugi said bluntly and Yami looked at him.

"He was a mass-maker in that hospital", Yami murmured softly, but he smirked and Yugi swatted his arm gently.

"Now, don't make me recall your first encounter with vaccination. Okay?", Yugi asked sweetly and Yami looked away, a pout on his lips.

"Fine...", Yami murmured, before continuing, "I'll watch him". Yugi looked at Yami, seeing a look in his eyes that he knew so well and Yugi smiled.

"Okay. I'll take a bath then, you protect him against the closet", Yugi said and he giggled as Yami mock-glared at him. Yugi knew that Yami would have loved it to join him in the bathroom, but that he would stay in the room. Yugi picked some clothes from his wardrobe, those which were not randomly and quickly chosen while Atemu had to go to hospital.

When seated in the hot tub, Yugi sighed softly and leaned back, making sure the warmth enveloped him perfectly. And Yugi felt perfect in this bath, but when he opened his eyes and looked at the opposing wall, there was something eating at him. It wasn't really... bothering him, as he knew he had seen it coming. He knew that look from his darker half, those eyes soft and the protecting one when someone was asleep.

No, Yugi phrased that wrong. Yami didn't protect just anyone who was asleep. Only those he cared for deeply. And Yugi didn't mind, he felt wonderful, relieved. Loved, but he was also happy.

For Yami loved Atemu as well.

Yugi smiled. He loved Atemu, the cuter version of his darker half. He didn't tell, afraid of what Yami would think of him, but he had seen it.

Yami was in love. Yugi was in love. And Atemu was settled in the middle.

* * *

Tadaaaaa!!!!!! Chapter six will mostly focus on Yami and Atemu. And what happens in the hospital and such. I hope that that will make everyone as happy as the reviews will make me happy~!!!

Thanks for the reviews and please review again!!! ^-^


	6. Protection

Hello to all of you!!! I'm really sorry about not updating "Humanchild", but I'm really into writing a new story and I just finished the lemon of that one... Bad me, I know, but I will update something of "Humanchild" soon. First I wanted to give you a short chapter on this one. It's short, but it's mainly of what happened in the last chapter, just then from Yami's point of view. Kind of.......... It's more of what he's feeling too as he's with Atemu, but I'm not still showing Yugi and Grandpa and their feelings and such. So no worries.

Anyway, I wanted to thank those wo reviewed. I had NINE reviews!! So many and I'm really grateful!! So this chapter is dedicated to all of them:  
_  
_**- Yaminisu  
- Skye-Yue  
- Chibi-Yugi  
- SRRH  
- NekoDarkness  
- Clare-stovold  
- 00Rubychan00  
- goddess-chan123**

Thank you, all of you. And please Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 6**  
**Protection**

//

//**Flashback**//

_Yami looked at Yugi in the car. Atemu sat on his lap, looking around through hazy eyes, feeling the 'thing' move beneath him. No, it was a car, not a 'thing'. At the same time they sighed._

"_Where are we going again?", Atemu softly asked, laying his heavy head onto Yami's shoulder, finding it a perfect pillow. Yami looked at him and then to Yugi again, raising his eyebrow. Yugi had to do his might not to burst out in giggles._

"_To the hospital", Grandpa answered at the front of the car and he drove away. Atemu looked at him, accidentally looking through the front window, and his eyes widened._

"_What are we doing?", he asked, nearly falling of Yami's lap with the necessity to almost end up on Grandpa's lap. Yami pulled him back and sighed. He should have known this would have happened. The first time he had entered a car... Yami softly raked his hand through Atemu's hair._

"_It's a car, like a chariot is pulled by horses. It moves, but we have control over it", Yami said as Atemu stared outside through the smaller windows. Taking a firmer grip onto Yami's shirt he looked at Yugi for conformation._

"_Sure?", he asked softly, his voice not his own to his ears. Yugi nodded._

"_Yup. That's how I explained Yami the first time he entered a car", Yugi said and laughed gently. Yami fought down the urge to mock-glare at his lover and to blush at the same time. When he felt Atemu curling up tighter to him he felt... different. Until Yugi elbowed him and said to him to take care of Atemu. Yami sighed, drawing the other male into a hug and laying his head onto Atemu's. He smelled exotic spices and he didn't dare look at Yugi, while trying to cuddle Atemu and sooth him quietly._

_In the hospital is was worser than in the car. Atemu was in total panic, clinging to Yami as he had demanded to walk himself. Looking around in confusion and fear he took a firmer grip on both Yami and Yugi. The smells were disgusting and the people walking in and about were idiotic. Yami sighed, this place were bringing bad memories._

"_Don't worry, Atemu. It's like home", Grandpa said and Yami snorted. Yugi grinned sheepishly. _

"_Not really Grandpa. I think that in Ancient Egypt there were less people, more attention to the patient and Atemu had his own healer. And they weren't this creepy", Yugi said and softly patted Atemu's arm. Atemu stared at him._

"_How do you mean creepy?", Atemu asked and Yami swallowed._

"_These people have needles", Yami murmured, as Grandpa rolled his eyes and walked to the counter. Yami held Atemu upright and bit his lip as he softly touched Atemu's forehead. Atemu winced as Yami touched him, but he didn't want to let go. They were told to wait for a doctor and so they did. And eventually a nice nurse fetch them and took them to a room, so far Atemu tried to stay calm, having his mind onto holding onto Yami as his lifeline. And the weird questions started and the doctor tried to touch the small headwound. Atemu went totally hysteric at seeing so many strange people in strange clothes and they wanted to touch him. Nobody was allowed to touch the Pharaoh. _

"_Atemu, stop it", Yami said and within seconds the tanned young man was placed onto the table with Yami on top of him. Yami was holding Atemu's hands in his firm grip and he felt how Atemu kicked him with his legs. _

"_No! Let me go!", Atemu yelled at Yami, suddenly hating the young man and fighting even more. Yugi sighed, as everyone stared._

"_Yami... Try to calm him down", Yugi said, softly stroking Atemu's hair. Yami looked at his Hikari and sighed deeply. Yugi suddenly glared at Yami._

"_Now", he murmured and again Yami sighed. He got off Atemu, but before he could escape, Yami drew Atemu into a hug and placed him on his lap. It was strange, but the weight was comforting. Atemu blinked and stopped his fighting as Yami drew him in the same position as in the car. He felt a hand stroking his back and a head upon his._

"_Sssh, calm down", Yami said, his voice calm itself. Nothing from before was in Yami's body-language and Yugi smiled. Grandpa kept on staring as the doctor cautiously came closer. Atemu started to talk Egyptian at Yami, saying things that only Grandpa barely understood. But Yami talked back to Atemu, soothing him and loving the language more then ever._

_//__**End Flashback**__//_

Yami looked at the sleeping Atemu, silently sitting in a chair with a book on his lap. He couldn't read, only thinking of how he had soothed Atemu. Eventually Atemu had let the doctors look at the small wound. It was glued together, instead of stitches, but that didn't matter. Not to Yami, as he looked at his hand and twitched his fingers slightly.

He could still feel the Shadow Magic curling within him, the Magic that Atemu had touched him with in the hospital. And he had touched back, soothing Atemu deep within him and talking Egyptian to him. Yami looked at Atemu again and sighed. He knew what he was feeling deep inside, but he couldn't believe it. He loved Yugi, no one else.

Yami seated himself next to Atemu on the edge of the bed, stroking through Atemu's hair and softly playing with the blond bangs. A soft rumble left Atemu's slightly opened lips and Yami smiled as he listened to the purr.

"I told you he was a cuter version of you", Yugi's voice suddenly said behind him. Yami turned to see his lover there, immediate guilt filling his insides, but Yugi smiled to him, kissing his cheek.

"I don't mind you watching over him. And he doesn't mind either", Yugi said, trying not to speak about what he knew. Yami smiled to Yugi, his hand retreated from Atemu's hair.

"I will make some lunch for us. Will you try and wake him up?", Yami asked softly, giving Yugi the impossible task. Yugi looked at him as he saw Yami's smirk on his face. Yugi frowned, as Yami stood next to the door.

"What do you mean?", the smaller one asked.

"You say he looks like me", Yami only said, walking away from the door, the last thing he saw were widened amethyst eyes. Yami chuckled for a moment, before silencing himself and walking towards the kitchen. Murmuring to himself he got out some bread and lettuce. Cutting up the apples and more fruit, he wasn't really there with his head.

How could Yugi be so calm and gentle towards Atemu? Because his Hikari was like that. But then why was he acting the same? He was sharing Shadow Magic and Egyptian words with Atemu... but that was only to make him feel better, right? Yami sighed softly as he heard soft footsteps on the staircase. He couldn't let his Hikari now, Yugi was his only lover, not Atemu. Atemu was a child... Yami stabbed the knife into the apple. As sweet as his Hikari, with beautiful rose-red eyes and lips which screamed to be kissed. Furiously about himself, Yami continued to cut the apple into tiny pieces. He had loved to talk with Atemu in their language, sharing sweet words, hearing from the other that nobody was to touch the Pharaoh.

"Lunch ready?", Atemu softly asked and Yami turned around to them. Yugi was holding Atemu steady, before walking over to the kitchentable and seating Atemu there. Yami looked at Yugi, how Yugi talked to Atemu, softly stroked his hair. He knew those signs.

Love.

* * *

So, now both Yugi and Yami know they love Atemu. And they know it of each other. Maybe next chapter will be more about Atemu being sick and both lovers telling how they feel about Atemu. Anyway, for now, I think the lemon with the three of them might be two-three chapters removed from this chapter.

And then comes to the torture!!! ^-^  
Please review everyone! And I will start writing!!.... I hope


	7. Respect

****************

Hello to all!!!!! Welcome to the seventh chapter of Permanent. I'm sorry I didn't upload anytime sooner, but since a week now I have returned from England and I wanted to celebrate it this way. Anyway, I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter. It was hard to write, or at least, to start off, but I hope everything is clear for everyone.

With questions, you can always come to me!! ^-^  
This chapter is dedicated to:

- Riinala 19  
- Berry Licious  
- Skye Yue  
- Clare-stovold  
- Chibi-Yugi  
- Kuvera  
- Happyfish  
- goddess-chan123  
- bleedingrose24  
- SRRH (because I know she would've reviewed, because she always does)  
- Yaminisu (per mail)

* * *

Chapter 7  
Respect

//

"So… What did they do to my head again?", Atemu asked. Yugi smiled sweetly softly stroking Atemu's hand.

"They glued the wound, that's all", Yugi said. He had been trying to explain this ever since Atemu had awoken a few hours ago. And he was getting sick and tired of it, just a little bit. Yami and him had first thought of not explaining at all, but now that Atemu was asking, they couldn't just leave it at that. Atemu only stared at him.

"So, they did this to my skin?", Atemu asked. He picked up the two pieces of paper which Yugi had 'glued' together. Yugi nodded, Yami had long since left the room with a loud groan. Atemu pouted and Yugi had to hold himself from laughing and cuddling Atemu.

"I still don't get it! They ruined my head!!", Atemu called out and Yugi ducked his head. This was ridiculous. Helping Atemu out of bed, Yugi walked the other male towards the bathroom and situated him in front of the mirror.

"This is what they did to the headwound", Yugi said. Atemu looked at his mirror-self and sighed.

"So... I'll be fine?", Atemu asked. Yugi smiled.

"Yes", he said. Atemu sighed relieved, hugging Yugi in joy. Yugi softly patted Atemu's back, feeling akward as heat engulfed him and he knew he was blushing. Gods, why was he blushing?!

"Yugi? Atemu?", Yami asked down the staircase. Atemu let go of Yugi and they both walked towards the top of the staircase to look down upon Yami. Yugi smiled.

"Yes love?", he asked.

"I still hate you", came the reply from Atemu and the tanned male walked away. Yugi sighed, as did Yami, who walked upstairs. The reason for Atemu's answer was actually fairly simple. After the tanned young man had awoken from his sleep he had had some time to think for himself. Recalling the events back from the hospital and remembering that Yami had sat down upon him. HIM!? The Great Pharaoh of Egypt!? How had that stupid, idiotic, bloody thief come up with the idea? Yeah, Atemu freaks out and sit down upon him...

Closing the door halfway, because he knew that Yugi would follow him soon, he could hear them talking. The idiotic thief was even giving Yugi a kiss. Atemu sighed softly, going to his bed and laying down. Why did he come out again? Why had he taken that oppertunity? He turned on his side when Yugi knocked the door softly. Seeing Atemu's depressed face, Yugi sighed softly.

"What it is? Still hating the fact that Yami sat on you?", Yugi asked softly. Atemu looked at him, but then he looked downwards again. Yugi covered the pyjama-clad male with the sheets, opening the window slightly for some fresh air.

"Maybe", Atemu murmured. He couldn't talk about it to Yugi, could he?

"You shouldn't be, Atemu. I don't like it if you're angry", Yugi said. He softly stroked the blond bangs Atemu had.

"He's a thief, he stole everything from me, even my pride", Atemu said. Yugi sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at Atemu.

"You don't mean that. Yami can't be a thief", Yugi said.

"You only say that because you love him. He did steal my pride", Atemu said, but Yugi frowned and then sighed softly. Again he stroked Atemu's blond bangs.

"What's wrong?", Yugi asked. Atemu looked at him, turning onto his back and sitting up some more. He sighed, fiddling with his fingers.

"I don't belong here... When you solved the puzzle, it was Yami who came and not me. I was scared...", Atemu murmured softly. Yugi looked at him.

"What do you mean? I know that you and Yami are the same persons, you kindly told each other this in the bathroom on the first day...", Yugi started, but he stopped when Atemu nodded.

"This is true. Yami and me are the same person, but not the same... spirit or entity, whatever you want to call us. You see, the Puzzle gave us Shadow Magic, but I guess that came with a price. When I... We were locked away into the Puzzle, our Souls were devided. I had the memories and Yami had nothing. Although, he had everything I wanted to have...", Atemu said. He was still fiddling with his fingers and he was not looking at Yugi.

"You had the memories?!", Yugi asked. Atemu winced from the inside, maybe he shouldn't have started telling all of this.

"Yes, but I couldn't come out of the Puzzle... I couldn't even contact Yami once you solved the Puzzle. I could only look... from a distance. It has always been like this, I didn't want to be Pharaoh, so Yami helped me. I didn't want to fight, so Yami did. I was the child... and he was the Pharaoh, the warrior send by the Gods", Atemu said. Yugi stared at him.

"You are not a child. You couldn't do anything and I bet that Yami pushed you away when it became dangerous, he did it with me as well. He wants to protect everyone he knows. Even you", Yugi murmured softly. Atemu frowned.

"He's still a thief though", the tanned male said. Yugi sighed.

"Why? Because he came out of the puzzle? Or because he took over your life when it was dangerous?", Yugi asked. Atemu shook his head.

"He has you, while I love you", Atemu murmured softly.

//

Quietly Yami pulled his head away from the door. He hadn't want to eavesdrop on their conversation.... until it had started out about him. Softly he sighed, turning away from the door.

"_So... That's what's been bothering him... Me... And he loves Yugi as well. I would be jealous too_", Yami thought as he walked down the staircase, making sure that nobody heard him. He got his jacket and shoes, putting them on, before taking the house-key and leaving the shop. He told Yugi he would go shopping for groceries, but now, he was glad to have some fresh air going through his hair and entering his nose.

He couldn't be angry at Atemu, there was actually nothing wrong with him. Yugi just asked to be loved. What did bothered Yami was the fact that he needed to talk to Atemu about the subject. He wasn't good in talking... even though Yugi would say otherwise. Yami was good in persuading people, but he didn't like it to talk about what he heard just now. That would mean he had to tell Atemu had been eavesdropping...

Yami sighed as he went into the shop.

//

Hours later, Yami came back from shopping. Yugi stared at him.

"What took you so long?", he asked worriedly. Yami looked at him.

"Nothing special. Help me unpack?", Yami asked softly. Yugi did as was asked, but they were silent. Yugi sighed softly inwardly. His talk with Atemu was still there... And somehow it was between them, as a barrier, but he couldn't tell Yami, could he? Softly Yami gave a kiss to Yugi's forehead.

"Just one minute, have to check up on something", Yami said softly to Yugi, smiling sweetly. Yugi looked at him, blinking and then he smiled.

"Okay, but be quiet. Atemu is sleeping", Yugi said and he was given another kiss. Yami walked upstairs after that, Yugi sitting down.

"_He knows_", was what Yugi thought.

Upstairs however, Yami gently opened Atemu's door. He looked inside, seeing Atemu awake. Rose-red eyes met his and Atemu put the pencil and paper away.

"Can I come in?", Yami asked softly. Atemu still looked at him.

"He told you, didn't he?", Atemu asked and Yami walked inside, closing the door, but he stood there.

"No... He didn't", Yami said. Atemu frowned and opened his mouth, but Yami cut him off.

"I heard. I... When the conversation earlier went about me I had to listen. My fault, but I had to know and hear this, Atemu", Yami said, walking over to Atemu and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"What?", Atemu murmured.

"I have respect for your courage to tell Yugi how you feel", Yami said and he smiled.

************************

* * *

**There, done. Anyway, I will try to have another chapter up of one of my other stories from now to next week. I'm just not sure when that will be, school's starting upcoming Monday and well... Troubles, troubles. You all know how it feels like, right?**

**Anyway, if you have questions, PM me, review this story, I can always answer back.  
Thank you all who have reviewed last time, sorry for the delay once more. **

**Hug from me!**


	8. Love

****

Hello to all!!!!!!! I'm suddenly inspired by doing a new update of this story. Thanks to ALL my lovely reviewers!! I had eight reviews and I love all of them!!! So, a new chapter. Also because school will start soon. And someone was demanding me (Clare-stovold is her name). Anyway, I hope you all will enjoy!!!

This chapter is dedicated to:  
- **Yaminisu  
- SRRH  
- Chibi-Yugi  
- Clare-stovold  
- Skye-Yue  
- NekoDarkness  
- goddess-chan123  
- YamiTeddy**

* * *

Chapter 8  
Love

//

//**Flashback**//

_Yugi stared at Atemu. Atemu was still fiddling with his fingers and he wasn't meeting Yugi's gaze. He had just said it. How stupid could he be? Yugi would walk away now, thinking he was trying to steal him away from Yami. Atemu sighed... _

"_You love me?", Yugi asked softly. Atemu nodded, still looking at his hands. Maybe he hadn't really meant it to call Yami a thief... Maybe the other had just been lucky..._

"_And that's why Yami is a thief?", Yugi asked again. Atemu sighed softly._

"_To me it feels that way, but maybe... Maybe it's not true. I guess it's my fault, actually. I was too scared", Atemu said. When Yugi's hand softly touched his cheek, he didn't feel any hatred. His Shadow Magic was on guard, but there was no necessity to. _

"_I think you're not scared at all, Atemu. Like me, you just lack some confidence. Maybe Yami is a little bit of a thief, he tried to live your life, but trust me... he doesn't look like you at all. We become what we are with the choices we make in life, you made yours and Yami made his. And I think it's bravery that made you make this choice: to tell me that you love me", Yugi said softly. Atemu sighed, there it would come. He heard Yugi take a deep intake of air and he closed his eyes._

"_And I love you too"._

//

And now Yami sat opposite of him on the bed.

"You have respect for me?", Atemu asked softly. Yami nodded and now Atemu felt even more guilty about calling him a thief... maybe he was the thief... He sighed softly.

"You shouldn't have", Atemu asked.

"Why not? I heard how you said I was the warrior, but you told Yugi that you love him. Even though you know that he's my lover... I won't hurt you, I have respect that you dare tell him instead of going out of his way and start ignoring him", Yami said. Atemu still didn't look at Yami. Suddenly the door opened.

"Yami? Atemu? You guys okay?", Yugi asked softly. He stepped into the room and sighed in relief when Atemu was still sitting on the bed. Yami looked at him.

"Yes we are", he said. Yugi turned to him.

"It's not his fault. Don't hurt him", Yugi said. Yami rose an eyebrow.

"Why would I hurt him?", Yami asked. Even Atemu looked at Yugi, but the smaller of the three didn't notice.

"I know you know that Atemu loves me", Yugi said. Yami smiled.

"Yes, but that is no reason to hurt him. I explained to him that I eavesdropped on what you guys said. I have respect for him that he told you, because it's a sign of bravery. He said he was always scared, but he was very brave when he told you", Yami said. Yugi sighed softly, looking away.

"You didn't hear everything", Yugi said. Atemu shook his head.

"You don't-", he started.

"I have to tell Yami, I don't want any secrets", Yugi said. Yami rose his eyebrow, again. He was confused now. Yugi sighed again.

"Don't be angry, but... I told Atemu I love him as well. I'm sorry Yami", Yugi said softly. Yami blinked, looking from Atemu and Yami. He knew he had seen it, but he wasn't really prepared for this.

"I'm not angry", he said and Yugi smiled at him. The smaller one settled down at the edge of the bed as well, between Yami and Atemu.

"I love him too", Yami said bluntly. Both Atemu and Yugi stared at him and Yami shrugged.

"I know I didn't like him at the beginning when he came here... But there's no denying it now, either. He's cute, like Yugi", Yami said and he chuckled. Yugi giggled softly, looking at Atemu's face, it was one of utter shock. Yami pulled Yugi onto his lap.

"It doesn't matter though. We can love each other, but Atemu is still hurt", Yami said, eyeing Atemu with a smirk on his face. Then he continued: "So, Yugi, you are still mine at night". Atemu growled, pulling Yugi off Yami's lap and clinging onto him.

"Forget it! You have to share from this second!", the tanned young male said. Yami growled back, pulling at Yugi.

"Mine", he said.

"Mine", Atemu replied. The fight continuing with that. And Yugi? He sat in the middle, giving a sigh with a silly, but sweet smile on his face. He could get used to this.

//

"Mine", Atemu said. There was a soft growl and a soft moan, before it got quiet again. The room was dark, as it was night and the light was turned off. For an hour now, Yugi tried to sleep, but he was being pulled from left to right. He wasn't sure how he would survive the night, or the upcoming week, but he was comfortable. Being squeezed in the middle of two gorgeous and hot bodies... Heaven had descended upon him.

"Mine first", Yami said. Yugi groaned inwardly, this was ridiculous.

"You have to share me, you know?", he whispered softly, his eyes still closed and he was still trying to fall asleep.

"We know", Atemu said.

"But we like fighting over you", Yami said, finishing the answer. Yugi groaned softly.

"I wish to sleep", Yugi murmured. Atemu purred in his ear and Yugi smiled slightly. Yami cuddled up closer to him and then he felt Atemu do the same.

"Then sleep", Atemu whispered softly. Yugi smiled.

"Okay, goodnight my lovers", Yugi said and cuddled closer to Atemu and Yami. Smiling at the silence around him he took a deep breath and let it out again, feeling calm and sleepy.

"Mine", came from two mouths, destroying the silence and Yugi groaned.

//

A mere week later, the two older lovers had tried to share Yugi more times, but so far Yugi was even being pulled at during homework. The only time he was left alone was at school, because Yami left him alone at that time too. Saying it wouldn't be fair if he had all the time with Yugi while Atemu sat at home, feeling miserable. The headwound, Atemu had gotten himself, had healed very well and the tanned young man was helping grandfather around the house. Their friends had come to know him better, but Yami was still ready to kill Bakura and Marik for even using their Shadow Magic in their house. More worse things could have happened, like their house being blown up.

At the moment, Yugi was home alone with Yami and Atemu. Both men were clinging to him again, sometimes kissing his cheeks as he was, once again, trying to make his homework.

"You're right Yami", Atemu suddenly said. Yugi looked at Atemu, who was softly nuzzling him, lips attaching to the soft skin beneath his ear.

"What?", Yugi murmured. Atemu purred.

"This is incredible soft skin", the tanned man answered. Yami chuckled.

"This is soft skin too", Yami said and he pushed Atemu's hand under Yugi's shirt, laughing when Yugi 'eep-ed'. Atemu purred louder, pulling Yugi closer. Yami mock-glared at him and pulled back.

"Let me feel", Atemu whined. Yami stuck out his tongue.

"Mine", Yami said, but Atemu took Yugi from Yami (with slight force of Shadow Magic) and he placed the younger one on his lap. Atemu pushed his hands under Yugi's shirt and purred loudly.

"That tickles!", Yugi whined. Yami smirked.

"I know a spot that tickles too", he said darkly and Atemu's rose-red ones met his. Yugi could feel the power of Shadow Magic around them, before he was met with the ceiling of his bedroom. Hands were all over his body and he moaned.

This would hurt... but be _so _god-like good.

* * *

Well, after some struggling with the document-changing-ability FF has, I hae given you the eight chapter of Permanent. Please, leave a review and I thank you for reading!!!!

Until chapter 9. You all can guess, right? *wink*


	9. Rounds of Pleasure

There... I wonder how long it has been I updated. I'm afraid to take a look and I'm really sorry about the delay. But then again, I do hope I make up with Mobiumshipping Lemon? *big smile*

Anyway, I have tried my best at the lemon, but I think I'm better with just Yami/Yugi OR Yami/Atemu. *giggles* Still, I wish you all fun with reading this small chapeter and hopefully you will all leave a review.

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9  
**Rounds of pleasure

/

Hands, they groped him, touched him and Yugi moaned in pleasure. Suddenly, Yami and Atemu were no longer fighting over his attention, but they held him inbetween them, Yami's hands on Yugi's nipples, while Atemu's hands were on Yugi's back. And gods, it felt good. Yami shoved Yugi up on Atemu's lap, pulling the tanned face closer to his own, kissing those beautiful lips. Tongues battled for dominance, hands still for a moment and Yugi took the time to breath some needed air. His hand started to work on Atemu's shirt and his fingers touched the tanned skin.

Yami moaned and bit softly on Atemu's bottom lip, the other male moaning loud as well. Atemu tried to bit Yami back, but Yami pulled back smirking. Atemu stuck out his tongue and then licked Yugi's ear. Yugi squeaked in pleasure, pushing against Atemu. Atemu took a tighter grip on Yugi and two loud moans filled the air. Yami purred.

"Feeling good, huh?", he asked, pulling Yugi's shirt off of him and kissing the sweet pale neck. Yugi moaned wantonly, pushing against Atemu again. Atemu moaned, his nails scraping over Yugi's back and he took a firm grip of the smaller teen's ass. Yugi purred, latching his lips to Atemu's neck, sucking on the tanned skin. He placed butterfly kisses, pushes Atemu down and attacked the nipples of the poor tanned man. Atemu moaned, his hands in Yugi's hair.

"Good... Yugi", Atemu moaned, arching up his back and pushing his groin into Yugi's. Yugi moaned softly, Yami chuckled again. He leaned against Yugi, pushing his hardened member against Yugi's clothed entrance as he placed butterfly kisses on Yugi's neck.

"Someone wants some, Yami", Yugi said, moaning softly. Atemu nodded.

"Gods, this is good! Please, more!", Atemu said and Yami smirked. Atemu could feel hands on his body, the shirt entirely opened and a tongue dipped into his navel. Yugi giggled, still feeling Yami lean against him. Two hands brushed against his thighs and they worked on his belt.

"Hurry", Yami purred and when Atemu got the hint, he replaced Yami's hands. Agonizingly slowly he opened Yugi's pants, undoing the zipper tooth by tooth. Yugi was crying out in pleasure, pressing back against Yami as he tried to get away from the tickling feeling at his crotch. Yami moaned in his ear, feeling Yugi's ass press into his groin and gods, he wanted to take Yugi so much. His pale hands worked on Atemu's pants, undoing the button and the zipper swiftly. He squeezed the clothed, tanned ass and Atemu arched up, moaning.

Sweat run down their bodies, pants forgotten on the floor as they writhed against each other. Yugi was crying out in pleasure and screamed when a tongue flicked out to lick his member. Yami pressed against him, Atemu was sucking him off and he could hear the cap of the lube get undone. Yami smirked.

"You are doing good, Aibou. Keep it up, Atemu", Yami said, smirking. Atemu smirked too, giving a hard suck and Yugi screamed. Yami shoved two fingers into Yugi, feeling the heat and those gorgeous muscles clamp around his fingers. Yami moaned, moving into Yugi and he could hear Yugi's screams.

Yugi didn't know what he had to do. He tried to push against Yami and he tried to push into the heat that was Atemu's mouth.

"Come on Yugi! Sing for us", Yami said and he pushed three fingers straight into Yugi's prostate. They were rewarded with a scream and seed spilling into Atemu's mouth. Yugi was panting and Yami retreating his fingers to let Yugi collapse onto Atemu and get his breathing back. Atemu moaned.

"So sweet. I'm jealous", Atemu murmured. Yami looked at him, raising an elegant eyebrow. Atemu looked at him, stroking Yugi's back.

"You have had him all this time... I almost wish I had come out sooner", Atemu said. Yugi giggled.

"Yami would have killed you. He's a permanent seme", Yugi said. Atemu smirked.

"Is he?", Atemu asked. Yami purred, crawling closer and placed the lube in Atemu's hand.

"You can always try", he said and he lay down upon the bed. Yugi rolled off of Atemu and the tanned man crawled over towards Yami. He was smirking, Yami purring loud and Yugi smiled, this could be fun. He crawled over towards the two men and he slicked his own fingers when Atemu was done with the lube. He pushed his finger inside, Atemu tensing.

"Just relax", Yami said and he pulled Atemu in for a kiss. Atemu moaned softly, especially when Yugi moved his finger inside of him. Yami smiled slightly, pressing his hand up against Atemu's wrist.

"Go on, you know...", Yami said and he lifted his knee. Atemu purred, bringing his fingers down to push inside Yami. A purr left Yami's mouth and Atemu smirked. So far, so good... He moaned when Yami pressed back against him, fondling his sac and he shuddered. Yugi pressed another finger into him and smiled, licking his way up to Atemu's shoulderblades. Atemu was tense for only a moment, but when Yugi moved it felt so good.

"You are so warm", Yugi breathed against his neck and Atemu moaned softly. He was already pushing three fingers into Yami and it was deliriously hot inside the pale man. Yami grabbed the lube and coated the palm of his hand, rubbing against Atemu's penis. When Yugi pushed three fingers into Atemu, a moan left the man's mouth, Yami giving a hard pull at his flesh. Atemu was by now crying out in pleasure, but Yami shook his head.

"Yugi", he said. Yugi smirked, pulling his fingers back. The smaller male pulled Atemu with him and Atemu saw how Yami was now putting lube on his own flesh. He saw those hands move, up and down, pull and push against the flesh. Yugi pulled Atemu down onto his body, rubbing against the tanned skin and Atemu could feel the hardened member of Yugi.

Atemu moaned, moving back against Yugi and Yugi got his legs around Atemu's waist, pushing back against Atemu's slick member.

"Take me, now", Yugi commanded. Atemu looked at him, suddenly feeling Yami behind him.

"Do it, Yugi wants some fun", Yami said and he gave a firm slap against the tanned ass before him. Atemu smirked and he positioned himself at Yugi's entrance. Very slowly he pushed in, Yugi moaning in pleasure. Atemu purred and moved into Yugi some more, softly thrusting into Yugi who moaned loud and wrapped his legs tighter around Atemu's waist.

Atemu screamed, from pain and pleasure, when Yami entered him with a snap of his hips. Yami stilled, rubbing his hands against Atemu's sac, before he moved gently. He was so lucky not to cream himself there and then. Yugi had been tight, was still tight, but this was incredible! Yami moaned loud and moved harder into Atemu.

On his own turn, Atemu moved into Yugi because of Yami's hard thrusts into him. Gods, delicious! Atemu moaned, the pain leaving him and he tried to move into Yugi's sweet spot. When a scream erupted from Yugi, he knew he had found it.

Skin against skin, moving, thrusting... gods, Yami sped up and Atemu screamed. Sweet, pull and push, in and out and gods it was hot. Yugi couldn't stop screaming, Atemu didn't know if he should thrust into Yugi or push back against Yami. Ah, that was his sweet spot again, Yami was slamming into him and he was riding Yugi. Yugi was pleasured, all that mattered... he wanted more, so much more. He took a hold of Yugi's member, stroking the flesh, hard and rough. He wanted to feel the seed, the life force of his future lover. He felt how Yami slammed into his sweet spot and seed splashed over his hand. Yugi screamed loud, hot sperm filling him and Yami screamed too. Move, move, thrust, thrust and Atemu screamed again, with Yami. Yugi enjoyed the sound, trying to come back from his high.

Yami pulled away from Atemu, laying eagle-spread on the bed. Atemu cuddled up against Yugi, not daring to pull back. Yugi smiled, breathing was so hard, but oh... he had enjoyed this so much. Yami chuckled softly, Atemu purring like a kitten.

"You didn't think you were done, right?", Yami asked. Atemu hummed softly. Done? What was Yami aiming for? And now Yugi laughed too. Atemu frowned, his delicate eyebrow raising. Yami came to lean against him and that hot skin touched his own tanned one. He felt like a piece of cheese in a sandwich and it felt good. Nice idea. Yami kissed his cheek, licked his ear and pulled him from Yugi. Atemu whined, but he saw Yugi raise to lay on his stomach. Atemu was pulled against Yami's chest and he could feel the limp flesh against his own skin.

Yugi giggled, stroking his member. "You are far from done", the young boy said and with his pink tongue he licked Atemu's flesh, a shudder through the body. A moan escaping lips. Yugi laughed... maybe this wouldn't be so painful for him.

* * *

I know, short, but I have school work awaiting me. Mmmmh, I am working on a new story, therefore there has also been lack of other.. stories and chapters. I must say that within a week and a half I have vacation so I might update then! ^-^

Thank you for reading!


	10. My Apologies

Hello Everyone,

My sincere apologies to everyone who has ever reviewed my stories and has been waiting for an update which never came. I must admit, I am not very busy with life, but I am still not writing my stories the way I should do. I do not get any inspiration for them any longer. I must admit, I haven't had any inspiration do to anything for a long time, but I'm getting better at finding inspiration again and I have recently begun writing something new.

I must admit, because there is no inspiration for my stories any longer, I will never finish them. I sometimes find that my stories start out "okay" and then turn to crap slowly. What I might try is re-write them. Maybe not completely, but I might change/add/delete a few things. I will not promise anything, but I can certainly try.

Please let me work myself out some more and I will try to reward you all with perhaps a new Monarchshipping story or at least a few new chapters.

Thank you all for your support. Your reviews really make my day, even if my sun isn't shining.

Lil' Dark


End file.
